


Let's Let Things Come Out Of The Woodwork

by ultimatelawrence



Series: Melodrama [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, short but sweet i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelawrence/pseuds/ultimatelawrence
Summary: Okay so maybe Even's crush is becoming obsessive. Maybe he's asked around a bit too much about Isak Valtersen. Maybe he shouldn't be going to parties he has no real interest in every weekend just so he can look at Isak from afar.Maybe Isak shouldn't be so damn cute then.//title from Homemade Dynamite by Lorde because Melodrama is the best album of 2017





	Let's Let Things Come Out Of The Woodwork

Even was standing alone. None of his friends were able to come to this party. Mikael had an essay to write, Elias was on a date, Yousef was on a trip with his dad, Adam was at a family dinner and Mutta refused to come because he once hooked up with whoever was hosting and had thrown up on her whilst they were making out.

  


So yeah, Even was alone. He wasn't sure why he even decided to come.

  


Well actually that's a lie. He came because he had overheard Isak Valtersen talking to his friends in the university courtyard, saying that he was planning on coming. And Even's crush on him had gotten so hopeless that he had decided to face a night of loneliness for the chance of getting a glimpse of the face that he was sure belonged on a Greek statute. 

  


It had all started on the first day of Even's third year at university. He was late to his first cinematography class (a lovely first impression to make on his teacher) and had a terrible headache. He had missed his morning alarm and had forgotten to replace the cereal so had no breakfast either. All in all he had had a crap morning and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed.

  


That's when he heard it. The beautiful sound of a laugh that seemed to fill the whole corridor. It's owner was just as pretty, maybe more so. Blonde curls, an elegant nose and the most defined Cupid's bow Even has ever seen. Somehow, it brightened Even's whole day and now, whenever he saw him, Even felt instantly happier. 

  


He knew it was ridiculous. Mikael has told him enough times. But Even couldn't help it, this boy felt important in a way he just couldn't explain. 

  


He had found out his name. Apparently Elias's sister knew him from high school. He was called Isak Valtersen and he studied Biomedical Science. A little instagram stalking using Elias' account told him that Isak liked pre-drinking with the same three guys every Friday and had come out on April 21st of last year.

  


Even hadn't managed to find out much else because, for all his pining, he hadn't mustered up the courage to actually have a conversation with Isak.  You see, if they actually started speaking, Even would have to stop living in his daydreams of Isak and face reality. And reality might not be as kind. Reality might see Isak deciding that Even was too much for him, that he didn't want him, and would rather be with someone else who didn't throw their whole self into things overwhelmingly without thinking or didn't have weeks where they couldn't get out of bed.

  


So Even's insecurities held him back and had left him admiring Isak from afar for almost two months now.

  


Which was fine with Even. He was slightly worried that if him and Isak did ever happen, maybe in a parallel universe, the feeling of being that close to Isak, getting to touch and hug and kiss, would be too much for his simple human body to cope with. 

  


So Even stood against a wall of a strangers house, keeping an eye on the door and waiting for Isak to make his appearance and so make Even's night worthwhile.

  


And at around 11pm the moment came.

  


When Isak walked in the first thing that struck him was the lack of his friends. Whenever Even had seen him before he has always been surrounded by at least two of the boys he hung out with so seeing him alone felt different. 

  


The second thing Even noticed was just how damn good Isak looked tonight. His skinny jeans were just tight enough to show off his ass and his soft green shirt matched his eyes. As Isak made his way across the kitchen, winding around the groups of people to grab a beer, Even couldn't take his eyes off of him. His position gave Even a clear view of Isaks side profile. It was the most beautiful thing Even had ever seen.

  


Maybe it was how great Isak looked tonight, maybe it was the lack of his teasing friends surrounding him, or maybe it was the extra courage that alcohol generously provides that was rushing through his veins. Whatever it was, it saw Even's brain decide to fuck his insecurities and go and talk to Isak. What harm could talking do? 

  


Even drains the remains of his beer before pushing himself off the wall and making his way to the counter where Isak was stood.

  


He was just trying to think of a witty conversation opener when someone beat him to it. A small brunette guy with a buzzcut inserted himself into the space next to Isak, the space Even was making a beeline too, and immediately leaned in closer to Isak.  

  


Even was left awkwardly standing a couple of metres away, internally beating himself up that he had missed his chance. What if Isak and buzzcut guy hit if off? What if they dated for three years and then got married and Even never ever got to talk to Isak again. Even tried to shut his brain off and half-heartedly tuned into the conversation buzzcut guy was trying to strike up with Isak.

  


"So, are you from heaven?" Even almost choked on air at the boldness, and the cheesiness, of buzzcut guy. 

  


Even saw Isak raise an eyebrow before coming back with a lightning quick response. "Yes I am actually, you see I'm a ghost. I died ten years ago, just like that pick up line." 

  


Even couldn't help but to burst into laughter, a loud and obnoxious laugh that caused the pair to look round at him. Even felt his face go pink as his laughter died out and he held his hands out in defence, taking a step back. Isaks eyes merely twinkled back at him.

  


Isak turned back to the brunette, "I would say that it was nice speaking to you but it really wasn't. Hope you have a mediocre evening." The brunettes cocky look slipped off his face as Even tried (and failed) to hold back his laughter again. Isak turned in his heel to walk away from the guy. He headed straight for Even.

  


"Did you find my pain back there amusing?" Isaks eyes were twinkling again. Even's mind went blank at the sight. Damn him and his pretty eyes.

  


Even tried to recover, "Best thing I've heard all night, and they had Lorde playing earlier so that's quite a compliment."

  


"I didn't have you pegged as someone who listens to pop music I must say." Isak smiled at the end of his sentence, leaning against the wall like Even was.

  


"Oh? So what did you think I would be into?" 

  


"I'm not sure but whenever I saw you around uni, you always looked like you had the too-cool-for-anyone-else vibe. I didn't think anyone who looked that intimidating would appreciate Lorde." 

  


Even felt himself give a snort of laughter. If Even's friends had been around to hear Isak describe him as cool and intimidating they would have burst into immediate laughter and not stopped for weeks.

  


Isak stepped closer to him, so close Even could smell his aftershave. He smelt fucking good. 

  


Isak raised his eyebrows, smiling, "Are you laughing at me? Again?" 

  


"I'm sorry, I promise I don't spend all my time laughing at others. It's just that I'm about as intimidating as a bunny rabbit." 

  


Isak grins at Even's comment, which has Even internally fist pumping, before he bites it back with a challenging look. "Rabbits can be very scary, I'll have you know. Have you seen the size of their teeth? They could bite your finger right off." 

  


"Well I promise I won't bite your finger off." Even smiles, stepping a tiny bit closer to Isak.

  


Isak mirrors the movement, "That's good to know Even. I never start off a friendship without confirming that fact first."

  


Even was about to laugh at Isaks comment (he can't remember the last time someone had made him laugh this much) when his words fully sunk into his brain.  

  


"Hold on, how did you know my name?" 

  


At his question, Isak froze. His arm that was brushing against Evens went rigid and his eyes comically wide. He opened his mouth serval times but couldn't seem to produce any words. Even thought his embarrassment was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

  


His reaction bought more questions to Even's head. Had Isak noticed him like he had noticed Isak? Had Isak asked around about him to find out his name? Was this crush not as hopeless as he once thought? 

  


Evens heart skipped a beat. 

  


"Have you been asking around about me?" Isak just looked back at him, his eyes still wide, so Even continued. "Was it because you think I'm cute or because I looked intimidating and you want to keep your enemies close and all that?" 

  


Even saw Isak gulp before replying, "Well, it would be the first option and I know that sounds very creepy, like I'm totally aware I sound like a stalker, and I promise I don't usually do this but, well, you looked so gorgeous and you felt kind of important and I just wanted to know who you were so I could-" 

  


Isak was talking himself blue in the face, clearly rambling out of nerves. Whilst Even considered it adorable, he cut Isak off to put him out of his misery. "Don't worry about it Isak Valtersen, I'm a creep too."

  


Isaks eyes widen again before he lets out a breath he'd seemingly been holding and a smile creeps back onto his face. Even grinned back at him. They simply look at each other for a few moments before Isak speaks up, shyly. "I've been trying to come up with a way to talk to you for a month." 

  


Even's heart skips another beat and his insides melt a little. He could scarcely believe what was happening right now. He decides to admit something himself, "A week ago I googled facts about biomedicine to try and impress you with." 

  


Isak eyes soften and he pushes off the wall to face Even directly, standing so close now that they're noses brushed. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Even watches Isaks eyes flicker to his lips before meeting his eyes once more. 

  


"Would me reciting the blood clotting process make you want to kiss me right now?" Even's voice is soft, barely above a whisper. It feels like a sound that's any louder would break the pulsing energy that's surrounding them. 

  


Isak responds with a quiet laugh, "I already want to." 

  


Even leans in, so his lips are mere centimetres from Isaks. He pauses, waiting for Isak to make the decision and Isak does, leaning up to press their lips together. The kiss starts off slow and sweet, a tentative and tender hello with Isaks hands wrapped around him, his fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of Even's neck. 

  


In movies people always say that the first kiss feels like electricity, like a quick burst of energy and that's how Even had always imagined the first time kissing someone he liked with all his heart. But Even would say in reality it feels more like a soft and warm glow that starts where their lips touch and quickly spreads to consume his whole body, his heart. Unlike a short burst of electricity, the glow stays inside him, getting brighter and brighter until he feels like he's emitting light himself. Even wants to feel this warm forever. 

  


It's not what Even dreamed it would be. It's so much more.

  


They kiss until they lose their breath, pulling away only centimetres so their noses still touch. Even realises with a swoop of his stomach that he's stood at a party with swollen lips, panting because he just kissed his crush for an indeterminate amount of time. He feels simultaneously like it lasted for seconds and years. He wants to do it again. And again. As much as Isak will let him.

  


Isak is looking at him with such a soft smile that Even can barely look at him and yet he also can't look away. He's still glowing and it looks like Isak is glowing a little bit too. Even reaches to tuck one of Isaks curls behind his ear that had sprung loose during the kiss and Isak leans into his touch. Even knew that his smile was just as soft as Isaks.

  


"You're beautiful." It's the only coherent thought in Even's head right now. The blush his comment brings to Isaks cheeks makes him even more beautiful than ever and Even tells him so.

"You're beautiful-er."

Even laughs, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Isaks, "Now that's not a word."

  


Isaks wrinkles his nose. Even thinks it's adorable. "Why should I know? I'm a science major. Words aren't my thing. If they were I'd be waxing poetry about you." 

"Want me to wax poetry about the inner workings of your beautiful body? I did learn a little from my google searching you know." 

  


Isak gives a small laugh, "Maybe save the recitation of the blood clotting process for our first date." 

Even's grin widens as he draws Isak in closer to him by his hips, "There's going to be a date?" 

Isak nods, his arms tightening around Even's neck. "It's going to be the fanciest and best date you've ever been on." 

"Well when are you free? I hope it's as soon as possible." 

Isak raises an eyebrow, "I'm free right now."

  


They end up in a McDonald's that's two streets away. It's the best date Even had ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is rly short but hoped u liked it!!! please leave kudos and a comment if you did <3 also quick shoutout to my much longer au based on the movie sliding doors ;)
> 
> one dialogue line of this is stolen from how I met your mother because it's a golden line , everything else is me I promise 
> 
> also watch me project what I want to study at uni onto Isak! tbh it's not even a reach that he'd want to study biomedicine so I didn't feel too bad
> 
> ok hope you're all having a good weekend,
> 
> olivia (pinkstripeisak on tumblr!)


End file.
